Hydrocarbon wells that extend within a subterranean formation periodically must be plugged, abandoned, and/or sealed, such as to restrict fluid flow therein. As an example, and subsequent to production of an economically viable fraction of hydrocarbons from a given subterranean formation, one or more hydrocarbon wells may be plugged and abandoned. The plugging and abandonment process generally includes formation of one or more fluid seals within wellbores of the hydrocarbon wells, and these fluid seals may be configured to resist fluid flow therepast.
Several conventional processes for plugging and abandonment of hydrocarbon wells exist. These conventional processes for plugging and abandonment may be effective in situations in which no control lines extend within wellbores of the hydrocarbon wells. For example, control lines often extend within a wellbore and exterior to a well's production tubing. When control lines are present, they represent a potential leak path through the fluid seals, and it may be undesirable to permit this potential leak path to remain after the wellbore is plugged and abandoned.
Thus, more involved plugging and abandonment procedures have been developed for hydrocarbon wells that include control lines. These more involved procedures generally include operations to remove both tubing and control lines, which extend within the wellbore, prior to forming the fluid seal within the wellbore. Additionally or alternatively, coiled tubing may be utilized to position the fluid seal within the wellbore. Both of these operations are time-consuming and costly. Thus, there exists a need for improved methods for sealing a hydrocarbon well.